(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating device, particularly to an illuminating device having a speaker and a LED (light emitting diode) lighting fixture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) have various advantages like compact size, long life time, and power saving, etc. so that they have been widely applied in various fields, such as display backlight modules, lighting fixtures, traffic lights, and decoration, etc.
In order to promote the applicability of a light emitting diode to lighting fixtures, avoiding a LED from being burned out and how to dissipate heat while a LED emits light are very important in the development of a LED lighting fixture. Traditionally, the heat dissipation method for a LED lighting fixture is to transmit the heat generated from light emitting diodes while emitting light to a heat sink and then transmit to ambient air through the heat sink having a relatively large surface area. However, if the ambient air of the heat sink does not flow, the heat dissipation efficiency of the LED lighting fixture is reduced. Thus, it is still necessary to improve the conventional LED lighting fixtures. Besides, it is also a trend to incorporate other functions into a LED lighting fixture while the conventional LED lighting fixture only has the lighting function.
In conclusion, how to appropriately incorporate other functions into a LED lighting fixture and increase the heat dissipation efficiency of a LED lighting fixture is urgently required.